The Best Summer
by ayerinslett
Summary: Alfred was your average 17 year old boy. He played videogames, went to school and made passing grades, was on the school's football team, and had his two best friend Gilbert and Matthias. But what happens when the best summer of his life happened to be the summer before senior year? There is a reason he calls it the Best Summer Ever. AU, USUK, PruCan, DenNor, minor America/other
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Sorry for the horrid grammar and such before! I wrote it on my phone and just wanted to get this up! I've been meaning to write this for awhile now, as many of my friends would tell you. But so! This story contains a shit ton and a half of pairings and mature content such as sex, drinking, a lot of teenage swearing and drama. I cannot forget to mention the drama because there is so. Damn. Much. So! I do not own Hetalia or anything mentioned in this story. I hope you enjoy. Oh yeah, if you see any mistakes please don't be afraid to tell me! I'm always looking for help or critics.

xXx

It all started that day, the best summer Alfred was probably ever going to experience, like, ever. Seriously, he's not joking. He didn't do much and his social life wasn't that great, well, besides after today, wait, he was getting ahead of himself.

How he ended up at Gilbert's bands first, kind of, show he wasn't too sure, but all he knew was that he was really not welcome there and it was making him extremely uncomfortable. If Gilbert and his brother Matthew weren't so adamant about it he would have probably just stayed home and enjoyed his free time playing video games or something. He was only seventeen, what did you expect from him?

He was trying his best to ignore the glares aimed at him from across the tiny basement coming from the huge eyebrowed bassist and just tried his best to keep up the energetic conversation he was having with the Hungarian woman, Elizaveta. Apparently she was one of Gilbert and Ludwig's oldest friends, it also didn't help that she was dating their cousin, Roderich.

Alfred tried his best to keep up with her but as Feliciano wiggled his way into the conversation, from there it just went downhill for him and he all but gave up. Only adding his two cents when either of the other two asked him, which was normally just a smile and a nod and they just continued on as if uninterrupted.

When he felt all hope was lost a ray of light burst though in the form of a small framed Japanese man, that had Alfred wondering how he and the bassist fit into those tight pants, yet still had them sagging slightly he would never know. He cleared his throat and immediately had everyone in the tiny basement's attention.

Without a moment's hesitation the band started playing, Kiku (Alfred had heard his name thrown around once he appeared on stage, could he really call it a stage? Whatever) singing into the microphone in his hand while Gilbert and Brow's backed him up. Matthew stood beside Alfred singing along to every song they played and swaying to the beat, along with most of the other people in the room who weren't making a huge ass of themselves by jumping and screaming along.

Overall Alfred thought they did pretty well when finished their set and they all fell into different parts of the basement. Brow's went and talked with people in the hall that looked strikingly like him, his brother's maybe? Parents? Then he realized he didn't care and went about what he was doing, which was creeping on the rest of the band members.

Gilbert had carried Matthew away to do god knows what and Alfred didn't bother look for them further. Ludwig was being pulled towards the couch by a hyper Feliciano and that only left Kiku, who was currently sitting by himself texting on his phone.

Alfred tentively walked over to him and didn't really know what to do or say beyond that but figured the best route was to introduce himself.

"Hey, Kiku." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm Al-"

"Alfred Jones, brother to Matthew. Best friends with Gilbert and Matthias, average student at H Academy but excels in sports, math and science." Kiku then looked up from his phone and smiled. "I've heard a lot about you." He stood and bowed slightly. "I'm happy to finally meet you."

Alfred laughed loudly. "Dude, that was awesome! I think I've heard about you from Matthew!"

"Possible," He nodded then sat back down, leaving enough room for Alfred to sit as well. "Please, sit. I know Arthur will probably be back soon and he will not be happy."

Alfred did as he was told and sat, pulling out his own phone and checking his Facebook. Best thing to do in awkward situations! Look like you have friends and a social life awaiting you once you leave! He smirked to himself as he scrolled down things he didn't care about.

"Alright, the awesome me thinks it's high time we get out of this stuffy basement and head out to the park!" The rest of the room cheered at Gilbert's suggestion and started bounding up the stairs, through a moderately decent kitchen and out the side door.

The park just so happened to be right across the street from the house they were in and Alfred was surprised he hadn't noticed it sooner. He went and sat himself on the plastic play equipment laughing as Feliciano made Ludwig swing on swings with him. Elizaveta flung herself over his shoulders, messing up his already kind of messy hair as she did.

"Liz, what's up?" He laughed.

"Someone should go and steal Arthur's hat. He's being a dick." She pouted hanging her head over his neck so he could no longer see her face through her long brown hair.

"I barely know the dude so not me." He shrugged making her giggle as she was lifted up.

"I'll do it!" Gilbert burst up from the slide he was laying on with Matthew and ran over to Arthur and the girl he was sitting with, holding up his skinny jeans the entire way so they didn't fall off. He swiped the flat billed hat off the messy blonde's head and ran away laughing the entire way back to the play equipment. "Here! Dude! Take it!"

He plopped the hat down on Alfred's head, skewing his glasses. "What, dude! Take this!" he blushed throwing the hat from his head only to be met with an aggravated Arthur instead of an obnoxious bleach blonde.

"That would be mine." Arthur bent down to pick up the hat, giving Alfred an amazing view of the bassist's ass and Union Jack boxers he might add.

"Uh, yeah, sorry." He said sheepishly only to receive of a glare from the retreating Arthur. Once he was almost certain Arthur was out of earshot he groaned, slamming his head on the actually hard metal part of the equipment.

"Oh don't take Arthur too seriously. He's always like that." Feliciano sat down next to the American, grinning broadly. "He still doesn't get along with my brother, Lovino."

"That's understandable, though." Alfred laughed.

"Yeah, he can be really mean but he's still my brother." He held a finger to his lip then laughed, as if remember something, though what Alfred couldn't tell you. "But about Arthur! He'll warm up to you, probably, I don't know. But what I do know is that his girlfriend has been glaring at you this entire time as well!"

"Feli! How is that supposed to help me?" Alfred groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Doesn't that like make you competition or something?" he cocked his head to the side, a stray curl swaying in the wind.

"I don't want to be competition!" He blushed, staring at Feliciano like he was crazy. Because he was, wasn't he? Just because Arthur had a nice ass didn't mean he wanted to replace his girlfriend or some crazy shit like that!

"Keep telling yourself that, Alfie!" he giggled as he stood. "Well, I need to get Luddy to do something he normally wouldn't do now! I'll text you!" He ran off in the said German's direction leaving Alfred alone once again but not for long because without realizing it someone was currently sneaking up behind him, up the small yellow slide and tackling him to the ground.

Alfred screamed, like a man of course, as he was thrown to the ground. When he finally got the nerve to look up at his captor his frown immediately shifted to a grin.

"Matthias!" He yelled, throwing his arms around his best friend's neck. "Welcome home!"

"Thanks, bro! What are you doing all by yourself! That's not like you!" He scolded only making Alfred shrug.

"Dude, I was so uncomfortable here, like no shit!" He laughed, shoving his friend. "But how did you know where I was?"

"You really shouldn't update your facebook every five minutes, it's not healthy." He reached into Alfred's blue hoodie pocket and pulled out his phone. "I'm taking this for your own safety, Mr. President." He laughed shoving the phone into his own pocket.

"What! No way, dude! Give it back!" He whined. "It's not fair!"

"It's so fair! Also, what are you wearing! It's like almost a hundred out!"

"I don't care, mom!"

"Will you two please stop flirting already? You're giving me a headache!" Gilbert groaned, stalking over towards them. "You two should really resolve your sexual tension already, it's been years!"

"I like our sexual tension very much, thank you!" Alfred pouted, pulling Matthias closer to his chest. "Then we'll get married and never have sex and live happily ever after!"

"It's the perfect fairytale marriage!" Matthias cried, burying his face in Alfred's chest.

"I love you so much, man!" He cried loudly.

"I love you too, bro! Never leave me!" They looked into each other's eyes, leaning in closer until the two teen boys burst out laughing, rolling away from each other.

"Why I associate with you two astounds me." Gilbert laughed, pulling the two teens to their feet.

"I'm surprised you know most of those words." Alfred commented with a cheeky grin.

"Fuck off, asshole. Just because I skip most of my classes doesn't I'm not passing them." He punched the grinning honey blonde's shoulder.

"Hey boys! Over here!" The three teens turned to see Elizaveta and Kiku holding cameras.

"Smile!" Kiku grinned from behind his camera.

They wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders and all made faces at the camera, not being able to hold back their laughter as the camera's flash nearly blinded them.

"Alright, cock suckers. Go home." Arthur growled from his bench, his arm firmly around his girlfriend's shoulder. "My brother's will be home soon and I don't want to deal with them and you guys all at the same time."

"Alright, alright." Gilbert shrugged. "You win this time, Kirkland!"

"Whatever, Beilschmidt. Remember next practice is in two days." The shorter boy growled. "Forget and I'm taking all your beer."

"What!? That beer is hard to come by!" Gilbert whined, hanging himself off of Matthew.

"Then you better remember." He turned his nose up in the air as he and his girlfriend walked back to his house hand in hand.

With that they all left, Alfred and Matthias in Matthias in truck, Matthew and Gilbert in Gilbert's car along with Ludwig and Feliciano in the backseat.

Once they were on the road back towards their hometown Alfred let himself relax in his seat, windows rolled down and music playing remotely loudly in the background.

"Are you spending the night tonight?" He asked after they jammed out to a few of their favorite songs.

"Nah, dude, I can't tonight. Since we just got back from vacation Mom wants me home for the night to make sure I'm not jet legged." He laughed, running a free hand through his spiked blonde hair.

"Make sense. When Mattie and I came back from France it fucked us up for a bit afterwards."

"Right? I just wanted to get out of my house for a bit first."

"I'm glad I'm first on your list of things to do." Alfred laughed.

"In more ways than one." Matthias looked over at him and winked while licking his lips.

"Fuck off!" Alfred blushed, throwing an empty pop bottle at the laughing blonde.

xXx

Once Alfred was showered, in his comfy set of Captain America pajama bottoms, and was finally in his bed again he pulled out his laptop from under the bed and got ready for a good night of blogging and facebook.

As facebook loaded he noticed that he had five new friend request! Boy, was he a popular one tonight! Kiku, accepted. Elizaveta, accepted. Roderich? He didn't even meet him today, whatever. Accepted.

Wait. No way. No fucking way.

Arthur Kirkland wants to be friends.

He clicked the accept button as fast his the internet would let him then went and looked at the last friend request, which just so happened to be Arthur's girlfriend. Who's name was Alice? Hm. Arthur and Alice… Alfred and Arthur… his name sounded way better with Arthur's than hers.

Wait. Fuck! Bad Alfred! Don't think about that, Alfred! Do not think stuff like that! Seriously, brain, what's wrong with you? Gosh.

Right when he was about to log off for the night he heard the chime of someone wanting to talk to him. Yet, he was sure he already said good night to Matthias and Gilbert, who else would want to talk to him? It was nearly two in the morning.

_Arthur Kirkland messaged you! _

Well, shit! He clicked on the message to see a simple hello awaiting him.

**Arthur Kirkland:**_ Hello._

**Alfred F. Jones: **_Hey, dude! What's up!?_

**Arthur Kirkland: **_Nothing too much to write home about. You?_

**Alfred F. Jones: **_Just got off tumblr! My blog is super cool!_

**Arthur Kirkland: **_Well…that's certainly interesting. _

_Oh I also must apologize for my behavior earlier. Gilbert just _

_Never lets me know when he invites people over. _

**Alfred F. Jones: **_Oh dude, it's no problem at all! I know that feeling with _

_Him being over almost every day! It doesn't help that he's dating my brother, either. _

**Arthur Kirkland: **_Oh, __**you're **__the one Matthew is always talking about. _

**Alfred F. Jones: **_D: Dude! What's that supposed to mean!?_

**Arthur Kirkland: **_Nothing bad, you twat. He has nothing but the highest regards for you. _

_You're just not what I expected, being his twin and all. _

**Alfred F. Jones: **_Oh yeah that! We get that all the time! :D _

**Arthur Kirkland: **_Quite. So. _

**Alfred F. Jones: **_I'm super sorry but you caught me right when I was about to _

_Go to bed so we should totally hang out sometime soon, like tomorrow or something. _

_Here is my number : xxx-xxx-xxxx just call or something when you want to chill!_

**Arthur Kirkland: **_Charming. I may call you up on that offer, Alfred. _

**Alfred F. Jones: **_Sweet! Good night, Artie!_

**Arthur Kirkland: **_It's Arthur, you twat! But good night. _

_Alfred F. Jones is no longer online. _

Alfred grinned to himself as he put the laptop on the floor and curled up on the comfortable full size bed covered in pillows, you never know when you need a cuddle pillow. He could tell that this summer was going to be the most interesting yet and boy was he excited. That night he fell asleep with high hopes and Arthur Kirkland on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Do not own Hetalia. If I did USUK would be canon. Oh, just by the way this is set in Mid-Michigan because that's where I'm from and I know it like the back of my hand (HAHAH Michigan joke.) and in 2010, as well.

Michelle is Seychelles

**Leprechon50:** hey! Yeah, I can't write chat speak for one, and two Alfred is smart. He may not be so smart in English but I think he would be the type of person to only write chatspeak if he was extremely lazy or wanted to annoy Arthur. But thank you for the review! :D

xXx

After Arthur had added Alfred on Facebook they spent every night talking for hours on end, he was just waiting for the other to call him and they could finally hang out. It had been only a few days since their first meeting yet Alfred was dying to see him again, secretly of course.

So one morning when Alfred was sitting on the living room couch nursing a nice bowl of cereal when his phone went off from the kitchen table playing a song he knew his parent's hated but, hey, that's the point of being seventeen, right?

"Hey, Mattie! Mind throwing me my phone?" He called with a mouth full of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and milk dribbling down his chin, which he was quick to wipe away with the back of his hand.

"If you learn to chew with your mouth closed." Matthew smiled from his seat at the table while throwing a quick glance over at Alfred's phone. "I might as well answer the call for you _anyways_." He laughed hitting the green call button. "Hello?"

"Who is it?" He mouthed, trying to be as quiet as possible and straining his ears to listen for the voice on the other end. But luck was not on his side. His superpowers just haven't come in yet is all, no big deal. One day soon they would come in he was sure.

"Uh, Alfie, it's for you." Matthew all but threw the phone at him before running off to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Of course it's for me! It's my phone!" He called after the retreating twin. After a moment he looked down at his phone oddly, not knowing the number and decided, fuck it. It was summer. "Hello?" He asked, setting his bowl down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Hello, Alfred?" The hint of British gave the game away and his smile could have rivaled the sun.

"Artie! Man, what's up!?" He grinned excitedly, bouncing up and down on the couch.

"Ah, nothing too much… I was curious if your offer for hanging out would be valid for today?" Alfred could hear him clear his throat awkwardly.

"Dude, anything for you!" He blurted out before he could catch himself. "I mean I'm just excited to actually get to know you, yuh know? Hang out and shit and not be glared at from twenty feet away." he laughed, trying his best to cover up his awkwardness.

"Good, good. Do you have any problem with the mall?"

"The one in Okemos? No problem, dude! I could be there in like, fifteen minutes tops if you don't mind my bro Mathias tagging along." He was now playing with the strings of his pajama bottoms idly as he talked.

"That's fine with me. Alice and her friend Amelia will be join us as well, because I don't get to see her that often if that's all right with you."

_Shit. _Wait, no. This was a good thing! They were just kind of friends, nothing more. Fuck, Alfred! Get yourself together!

"Awh, dude! That sounds great! Big group outing and shit! Those are always the best!" He thought he did a pretty swell job of covering up his disappointment that shouldn't have been there in the first place but hey, it's whatever.

"Great! I guess I'll see you then!" Was that excitement in his cute British voice he heard? Fuck yeah it better be!

"See you! Bye!" Alfred hung up before Arthur had the chance to say anything else and threw his phone, ran for the bathroom as fast his legs could carry him. He picked through what appeared to be clean clothes, threw them on, sprayed himself with good smelling cologne, brushed his teeth, and threw on a beanie to cover up the mess of hair he didn't feel like brushing through. He was good to go! This was like a new record!

After sliding on his high top Nike's he searched for his phone and texted Mathias to be there in five minutes to get free Panda Express at the mall. He sat down in front of his laptop and was about to update his status when a knock sounded on the door.

"Mattie!" Alfred whined. "Answer the door!"

"Al! I'm busy!"

"Please!"

"Fine! Whatever." The younger twin stormed out of his room, wrenched open the door, and made his way back towards his bedroom.

Before the door closed Alfred yelled out a quick, "I love you!" That was replied with a something grumbled and Canadian sounding, making the older laugh.

Oh right, he was updating his status!

_**Alfred F. Jones is **__going to head out with Mathias and Arthur! About to be a good day! _

"Dude, are you ready to go yet?" Mathias asked, yawning loudly next to him.

"Woah! When did you get here?" Alfred jumped back, his hand tight over his heart.

"Who do you think was knocking?!" He glared. "Now let's go get my fucking panda or else there will be hell to pay. I woke up for this shit."

Alfred laughed. "Thanks for this dude! I owe you one!"

"Of course you do." Mathias stood up, pulling Alfred up with him.

xXx

Alfred hated the mall, why he agreed to this place he'd never know, oh wait. He did know and the answer was the sexy piece of British ass sitting across from him in the food court.

Arthur seriously looked gorgeous, he wasn't lying or just horny. The older boy had his signature messy blonde hair, but his bangs now dyed dark brown, he swapped out his lip rings for studs and had in big diamond plugs. His tight ripped black skinnies were sagging just enough to show off today's pair of boxers, and he wore a simple white v-neck that suited his figure so damn well. He put Alfred to shame with that body and that was saying something.

He barely noticed the girl hanging off Arthur the entire time.

"So, Arthur," Mathias grinned at the scowling Brit. "Up for a wager?"

"It's not like I'd turn one down by any means. What do you have in mind?" He asked, leaning his head on his hand, a smirk on his handsome face.

That god damn smirk was going to be Alfred's undoing, god damn.

"If I go buy a dress, any dress I feel like spending a pretty penny one, you have to wear it for the rest of our time at the mall. We leave the mall you can change back into your clothes." Arthur's face dropped and his scowl returned full force.

"What do I get if I do it?" He growled.

"We can crash at Berwald's apartment one night and I'll front any drinks you want." He winked at Arthur who visibly recoiled at the gesture.

"You better have a heavy wallet. Go get the damned thing." He waved off Mathias who cheered and ran off from their table.

"Arthur, don't do it!" Alice pleaded, pulling on his arm. "Just imagine what people will think!"

Arthur pulled his arm out of her touch and gave her a sickeningly sweet smile. It made a cold shiver run down Alfred's spine. To anyone else it would look like he was being a sweet gentlemen but that smile could make any man's blood run cold. "Alice, dear, just because you won't be able to join us after this doesn't mean you can tell me what people will think of me or tell me what I can or cannot do."

"I-I didn't mean anything like that…" She tucked her chin to her chest while her best friend, Amelia, wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"That doesn't mean you can be fucking dick, Arthur." She spat. "She was just trying to stop you from embarrassing yourself!" Arthur shot her the darkest glare Alfred had ever seen, like ever, it was fucking scary.

"Alfred."

Alfred was so caught up in their discussion that it took him a second before he realized Arthur was talking to him. "Yeah, Artie?" He noticed Alice twitch from the corner of his eye at the nickname.

"Let's go. Mathias has probably found a suitable dress by now." Alfred nodded, standing up at the same time as the smaller teen and leaving the two girls at the table, Amelia glaring daggers into their backs.

"Is she going to be okay?" Alfred asked once they rounded the corner.

"Fuck if I know. I don't really care, honestly. Girls are a hassle." He spat, his nose up in the air. After a few minutes in silence Arthur spoke again, this time softer. "Speaking of girls, do you have a girlfriend?"

He shook his head, chuckling. "No, I don't. Girls aren't really my thing, ya know? Or at least I haven't found one that is my thing. I don't know." He paused and stopped walking, a frown firm on his face.

Arthur stopped and turned to face the taller teen. "Alfred? Something wrong?" he touched Alfred's shoulder lightly, concern riddled in his green eyes.

"Uh, I'm going to tell you something but like, don't judge me too harshly or anything. Because I know that if we hang out more you'll defiantly hear Gilbert or Mathias making fun of me for it." He pouted, ignoring the green eyes searching his face.

"You can, probably, trust that I won't make fun of you for something this serious if it gets you so down that you actually frown." The messy blonde held the strong shoulder tightly, comforting.

"I-I'm…you know…stillavirgin." He blurted out, quick to hide his quickly reddening face in his hands. Arthur blinked like an owl, staring up at Alfred like he had grown a second head before bursting out laughing. "Hey! Don't laugh!"

"Oh, Al. You silly, silly boy." Arthur laughed, pulling the taller blonde into a hug. "That's nothing to get you down about!"

"Yes it is!" He whined, hiding his face in the crook of Arthur's neck. He felt the messy blonde stiffen and thought he had done something wrong until he felt the other relax.

"You'll lose it eventually. You shouldn't rush those types of things." He smiled, actually smiled and Alfred felt his heart melt. "Now come on, we have to go find Mathias."

"Alright…" Alfred felt Arthur's hand wrap around his own and smiled. "Thanks, Artie."

"It's nothing, Al. Just don't make that face again, please."

xXx

"Come on, Artie!" Alfred whined as he clawed at the changing room door. "It can't possibly be _that _bad!"

"Fuck off, Jones! I am not leaving this god forsaken changing room!" He snapped through the door. "And not you or anyone else can make me!"

Alfred and Mathias shared a knowing look, smirks that would make the Cheshire cat proud appeared on their faces.

"Oh, of course we'll respect your decision, Arthur." Mathias hummed. "Now just open the door so we can get the dress back on the rack before they think we're like having a threesome or some shit back here."

"Of course, we don't need that happening." Arthur agreed, opening the door just enough for Alfred to slam his weight into the door finding a shirtless Arthur awaiting him and a blush spread its way across his cheeks before he knew what was happening.

Mathias had the dress over Arthur's head and barked, "Alfred! Pants now!" Alfred followed the orders and took Arthur's pants away so the mint green dress hang free to his mid thigh.

"Wow, Art! You got some nice legs!" Alfred laughed.

"Fuck off, you son of a bitch! I will kill you!" He yelled, throwing his weight against Mathias, though it didn't do him much good.

"Awh come on! Don't be like that! You look nice!" He gave him his most reassuring smile he could manage without letting his thoughts get too far away from appropriate.

"Like hell I do!" His pale face was flushed red and his arms crossed over his chest as he huffed.

"If you want that beer you better be a good sport!" Mathias grinned as he gave a heavy pat to Arthur's back making him stumble forward into Alfred's arms.

Don't look down. Don't look down. Fuck! His blue eyes met with the forest green of Arthur's and he pushed him an arm's length away, giving him a bright smile and trying to not see the disappointment on Arthur's face.

"Maybe I should just leave you two love birds alone." Mathias laughed leaning up against the side of the small changing room. The two boys face's lit up like tomatoes as they stood as far away as possible from each other.

"Dude, you're crazy!" Alfred was always quick at covering his tracks, most of the time anyways, so this should be a piece of cake! He wasn't going to let Mathias ruin his new friendship by being a dick! He wasn't even going to think about why Arthur was also blushing. It wasn't any of his business. "You know I only want you, Mat." He leaned his face up towards the spiky blonde, his eyes lidded and fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt.

"Oh, baby. You know I was only joking." Mathias cooed, cupping Alfred's face in his larger hands.

"You two are going to make me sick." Arthur groaned.

"Aha! But if you joined in with us we'd have such cute babies, Arthur!" Mathias grinned as he leaned his arm against the wall closing the space between his and Arthur's faces until a cough was heard behind them.

They all turned to see an angry blonde woman, her hands on her hips and foot tapping at the floor. "If you _gentlemen _are done I suggest you leave. This is no place for playing." She sneered.

"Ah, right. Sorry, ma'am. We just had to get our friend into this pretty thing here and we'll be on our way." Alfred grinned sheepishly at her and saw the woman visibly swoon as she looked between all the teens standing before her.

"Yes, I'm sorry. We'll be out of your hair in a moment, miss." Arthur added with a sweet smile as he picked up his clothes and shoved them into Alfred's backpack.

They left the woman in the fitting room and headed back out into the main floor of the store and ignored most of the looks thrown their way. It wasn't his fault that Arthur looked so damn good in a dress.

"Are you ready to have some fun tonight, lads? Mathias's treat." Arthur grinned, throwing at wink up at blonde as he strutted around like he owned the place.

"Hey, hey! You haven't won the bet yet!"

"Oh but I will. Now, Alfred, are you a drinker?" he asked giving Alfred this look that could have made him cum right there in his pants. Damn, this was bad.

"N-Not normally." He stuttered as he averted his gaze elsewhere. "That's normally more of Gilbert and Mathias than me."

"Well that's about to change tonight." He could hear the grin in his voice, oh boy this was really going to bad. "Will this Berwald have any problem with us being there?"

"Nah, bro. He'll be fine. We do shit like this all the time. Plus if Tino is there he will be distracted and drunk so what does it matter?" Mathias shrugged his shoulders as he texted on his phone.

"Well, if that's the case I'm sure we'll be fine then. I presume you have some way of getting alcohol? I can always ask my eldest brother but then we'd have to give him some as well." Arthur was busy looking at a case full of crystal animals giving Alfred another amazing view of his perfect ass.

"I got that handled, don't worry." Mathias laughed. "Remember Francis, Al?"

"Yeah?" He redirected his attention to his best friend, his cheeks tinted pink at being caught. "What about him?"

"His twenty first birthday was a few days ago and agreed to buy us whatever we wanted as long as we have the cash." He grinned cheekily.

"That's oddly nice of him. What does he want in return?" He raised a skeptical eyebrow. Francis was a cool dude and all but he never did nice deeds for free.

"Oh, you know, just a date with Michelle." He shrugged again, as if it was nothing. But it was nowhere near just nothing.

"Michelle? _The Michelle?!_ How the hell are you going to pull that one off?!" Alfred all but shouted at him.

"Dude, don't worry. I'll figure something out."

"Whatever, you better." He wasn't going to try and figure anything out for Mathias this time. Michelle scared him.

"Well, we have a mall to get walking through! So we better get started if we want to get to Berwald's anytime soon!" Mathias laughed loudly as he threw his arms around Alfred and Arthur's shoulders and lead them out of the store.

Alfred had no doubt in his mind that tonight was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Welcome to chapter three! Thank you for reading thus far! But as always I do not own Hetalia or anything mentioned in this story. Reviews are always welcome! Even if it's just to drop by and say hello! ALSO A VERY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE LOVELY MATTHEW WILLIAMS! YOU'RE LOVELY AND I LOVE YOU *wishing he was real lol*

Also, no one in this story has an accent, they are raised in Michigan so if anything they have a slight tinge of Canadian, except Arthur who's family moved over from Britain.

**XXShyNightmareXX**: I'm really glad the story is making you laugh that much! Gives me pride as a writer! And drinking just makes things…easier to get the plot underway because it's going to have a really big part later on. So thank you for the review!

xXx

It turned out that Alfred actually really liked talking to Amelia. She was a bit loud, kind of obnoxious, and kept taking pictures in ridiculous poses that Alfred found himself joining in on at some point. Plus, she made him laugh like crazy.

So when he found himself alone with her while the others were off getting Arthur changed back into his normal clothes he wasn't all that surprised.

They were sitting outside waiting for Amelia's parent's to pick up her and Alice, taking them off for a girl's night or some shit, he didn't know. But Amelia's next question sent his head spinning.

"You like Arthur, right?" She asked, a look of pure evil innocence on her evenly tanned face.

Alfred gaped. Had he been that obvious about it? Surely he hadn't! He thought he was doing a great job keeping his thoughts and, uh-hem, other body parts in check!

"Where would you get an idea like that?" He laughed nervously.

"Please, he doesn't look at Alice like that." She laughed, punching his shoulder. "If you like him it's fine and all. I don't think they will last that long anyways." She shrugged, leaning back on her hands.

Wait, was he getting this right? Was Alice's best friend telling him to basically steal Arthur away from her? Because that's what he was getting out of it. "Isn't Alice your best friend?"

"Of course she is and I'm looking out for her best interest." She grinned as she swung her legs back and forth. "But I like you and if you like him I'll help you out to the best of my abilities."

He swung his arm around her shoulder and laughed. "You're way too sweet to be this evil, Amelia."

She shrugged. "Gotta keep things interesting some way."

xXx

After saying goodbye to the girls, and having to keep a straight face when Arthur kissed Alice goodbye, they got ready for the nights plans to ensue. Alfred was sitting next to Arthur as Mathias was busy making phone calls to whomever and their mothers.

"You and Amelia seem to get along rather well." Arthur commented, his head was faced towards his lap as he said it, his messy blonde hair hiding his handsome face.

Alfred's head popped up so fast that he could have given himself whiplash and his face flushed. "Uh, yeah." He laughed awkwardly. "She's a nice girl." _Nice and fucking evil!_ He thought but he wouldn't let that out just yet.

"Hm." Arthur looked like he was thinking. He opened his mouth to say something just to close it again and clear his throat. "Would you da-"

"Hey Alfie!" Mathias chimed in running over to him. "Would you be interested in camping soon?"

"Camping? What the hell?" He asked. He looked over at Arthur seeing him bit his lip, he grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, and regardless of not knowing what was bothering him he wouldn't miss an opportunity to hold Arthur's hand.

"Yeah, my dad just called and was saying something about a manly camping trip in Canada for like a few days or some shit. Mattie can come he if wants. I know how much he loves Canada." He grinned, sitting down on the bench next to the other two teens.

"Awh dude! He would so love to go! I know that we're going to California soon but after that we should be in the clear!" He felt Arthur intertwine his thin fingers with his and couldn't hold back the blush that spread across his face.

"Oh that's right! When are you going to do that, by the way?" Thanking whatever higher force was out there for his friend's obliviousness Alfred couldn't help but chuckle.

"Uh, in like a week, I think. Then we have to that fucking youth group thing, right?"

"Yeah! I'm so excited! That's before you leave though, thankfully." He turned and looked around Alfred over at Arthur. "You're welcome to join us! I know you must feel awkward sitting there while we're talking about our plans and shit."

"That would be lovely. Thank you for the invitation." Arthur smiled politely. "But I highly doubt my parents would let me go, actually."

Alfred frowned, giving the hand he held another light squeeze. "If you really can't go then I'll call you every night." He smiled. "Just so you don't, you know, get lonely without me."

Arthur gave a hearty, light laugh. "You're too sweet, Alfred, really."

"Ugh this is ridiculous!" Mathias burst out after a comfortable silence had settled between them.

"What is?" Alfred and Arthur asked in unison, glancing at each other and smiling, trying their best to hold back laughter.

"Francis is being a dick and is saying we have to go all the way to his house to get the alcohol!" He groaned.

"Dude, what a little shit." Alfred said with a shrug. "Well we better get on it. He doesn't live to far from here if I remember correctly, it's just a further track back to Berwarld's." He pulled Arthur to his feet, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Fine, whatever. He's gonna pay though. What a bastard." Mathias pulled out his car keys and headed in the direction that he was parked in. "Al, remember to call your mom and tell her you're staying the night at my place."

"Right-o! I almost forgot!" He laughed. "That would have been bad!"

xXx

Francis's family lived over on the nice side of Okemos. They owned a nice big house in a gated community and had nice cars up the ass. Alfred didn't really care all that much, the house he grew up in, his Grandmother's house, was way nicer than any of these shit houses in his opinion. He didn't care that his mom lived in a tiny apartment on the other side of Williamston as long as he was within walking distance of his home.

Anyways, as they pulled up Francis's driveway he noticed the very obvious not expensive car parked. He was nearly jumping in his seat in excitement when he saw it.

Mathias parked and Alfred nearly jumped out if it hadn't been for Arthur sitting in the window seat. He waited, as patiently as he could, for the older boy to hop out to run for the door. He rang the door bell, waited about five minutes (read: five seconds), then rang again, waited, and decided knocking would probably work out better.

After what felt like a lifetime and a half the man he wanted to see opened the door.

"Hola, bro!" Antonio grinned, his sparkling smile that complimented his tanned skin so well it nearly made Alfred swoon.

"Toni!" Alfred pulled the smaller man into a bear hug, swinging him around in a circle. "I haven't seen you since my 'end of the school year' party!"

"Oh! That is so true! How sad!" He hummed, hugging the muscular blonde back just as enthusiastically. "I don't think I have your number, amigo!"

"Shit, dude! I think you're right!" Alfred dropped the tanned man to his feet and pulled out his phone. "Gimme yours so I can text you!" After a quick exchange of numbers they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They turned to see a very uncomfortable looking Arthur and a texting Mathias.

"Oh! Mi mal!" Antonio exclaimed as he extended his hand to Arthur with a brilliant smile. "Nice to meet you! I'm Antonio!"

"I'm so sorry for my horrible manners, Artie!" Alfred groaned. "Antonio this is my, like, new best bro Arthur Kirkland!" He turned to face Arthur with a small, sheepish smile. "Arthur, this is one of oldest friends Antonio."

"It's a pleasure, Antonio." Arthur shook the given hand with a smile.

"Hey! Tomato bastard! What's taking you so long? Leaving me with French bastard, who do you think you are?!" Alfred's face lit up at the voice. Mathias and him shared a grin before running passed Antonio and Arthur to find the owner of the voice.

"Lovino~!" They sang in unison.

"Oh shit!" The small man stopped dead in his tracks and made to turn and run but was tackled by the two bigger teens. "Get off, you jerks! You'll crush me!"

"But we haven't seen you in _so long!" _Alfred whined, pinning the boy to the floor and rubbing his nose against Lovino's.

Lovino's face turned beat red and pushed Alfred away from him. "That's for a good reason, asshole! You're just as bad as that tomato bastard!"

Arthur stood back watching the exchange, a strange look on his face that Alfred couldn't quite place, jealously maybe? He didn't know, maybe he was being too hopeful, but that didn't stop him from walking over to him and pulling him into a hug and whining.

"Artie! Lovino's being so mean to me!" He cried. "Why can't he just love me?!"

Arthur chuckled. "Because you're an ass." He looked over at Lovino, his green eyes narrowing. "Hello, Lovino."

"H-hey, A-Arthur." He stammered, hiding most of his body behind Antonio's, having a death grip on the happy tanned man's white shirt.

"So where is Francis?" Mathias asked, finally putting his phone away. Alfred made a mental note to steal his phone later and find out who he had been so secretive about texting.

"Oh, upstairs!" Antonio beamed. They all raced up the stairs, Alfred having grabbed onto Arthur's hand again to lead the way.

Finding Francis wasn't all that difficult, having known the house pretty well from all the years of going there. He was lounging lazily on his king size bed, laptop and phone nicely settled next to him. He looked up, running a hand through his shoulder length blonde hair and giving them a lazy smile that made it seem more seductive then it should have.

Mathias was first to break the spell of Francis Bonnefoy with his loud mouth. "Francis, you asshat!"

"Ah, boys. I'm glad you made it." He took this moment to send a wink over at Arthur. "I'm sorry but before we can conduct any type of business who is this little fox?"

"_This_," Alfred hissed. "Is Arthur Kirkland." He wrapped his arm protectively around the Brit's shoulder, pulling him closer to his side.

"_Bonjour, Monsieur Kirkland." _Francis purred seductively. Alfred hated that about Francis, always using French to get his newest pray into his bed.

He felt Arthur stiffen under his arm and frowned but what came out of his mouth surprised him. "Fuck off, Frog! Don't think you can get into my pants just from spouting fucking French at me." He glared at the stunned Frenchmen and spat, "_Eich broga ffiaidd. Rwy'n gobeithio y gallwch chi ei wneud yn well yn y dyfodol_!*"

Alfred and Mathias couldn't hold back their laughter. That was all but fucking brilliant! Alfred couldn't be more proud of him! He could just kiss that sassy mouth right off of him!

Francis sat back on his bed and smirked. "Well, now that introductions are over," he turned his attention away from Arthur and to Mathias who was trying his best to keep a straight face. Alfred had failed and was hiding his face in the crook of Arthur's neck, stifling his laughter. "Do you have the money?"

"Yeah, Franny." He grinned, pulling out his wallet and handing the money over to Francis. "Here is all of it."

Francis didn't bother counting it, having trusted Mathias for this type of thing before and knew he was good for his word. "Brilliant." He stood and walked over to the door, not bothering to fix his unbuttoned pants. "Follow me then."

xXx

After another hour of just dicking around Francis's they finally made it over to Berwald's, who happened to live in the same apartment complex as Alfred, he could even see his balcony from across the parking lot just from looking out the window.

After introducing Arthur to Berwald and Tino they all got comfortable in the tiny apartment, having nothing in it besides a futon, large chair that was almost a loveseat but just slightly too small to be so, and a bean bag chair.

Alfred had sat himself on the futon, with Arthur on his left and Tino on his right. They were all pleasantly talking when the front door burst open and the unique laugh that could only be one person's echoed through the room.

"Kesese! The awesome party has arrived!" Gilbert rang, his hands on his hips in a heroic pose. He looked around his smile dropped and was replaced with a scowl. "What the shit is this? All of you are so boring! Are you guys seriously just sitting here _talking?_"

"We were waiting for you, fucker." Arthur smirked.

"Well, good because now that I'm here the real fun can start!" He jumped up on the chair and perched himself beside Berwald's head. "First thing first, we need shots to get everything started!"

Berwald stood and went into the attached kitchen in search of the shot glasses as Gilbert pulled the vodka out of the freezer.

He wasn't sure how they managed it but Arthur and Gilbert got Alfred to down three shots with them and shotgun two beers and _boy oh boy_ was he feeling the effects of the alcohol. He slumped back onto the futon, giggling into Arthur's shoulder who was taking sips out of his beer bottle.

"Artie," he cooed. "Artie you're so cute just sitting there drinking and shit. I don't even know."

"Alfred, I think you may be a bit smashed." Arthur chuckled as he patted Alfred's cheek.

"No I'm not!" He whined. "But you really are cute." His grin was sloppy and lopsided but Arthur didn't seem to mind as his cheeks tinted pink.

"Alright, fuckers!" Gilbert strutted back into the living room and sat on the spinning computer chair that someone had placed in the middle of the room. "It's time for everyone's favorite past time!"

Alfred groaned, he should have known this was coming. Arthur shot him a confused look but shrugged it off and returned to giving Gilbert his full attention.

"That's right! Truth or dare is about to get started up in this bitch!" He bellowed.

Mathias had a slim blonde man hanging off his arm, obviously very drunk, he pulled him back into the living room and sat the larger blonde in the chair and perched himself on his lap, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck.

"Well get on with it, Gil. Seeing as you probably already have a dare for everyone in this room." Mathias laughed, placing light kissing up and down the mysterious blonde's neck and jaw.

"You are very right!" Gilbert laughed as he spun himself around on the chair. "But who to pick first is the tricky part!" he spun himself faster with his foot. "Whoever I stop and point at is first! We aren't poking around the bush, by the way. We're jumping right into this shit." He giggled as he stopped, his finger landing on the intimidating blonde in the corner and his mouth curved into a wicked smirk.

"Shit." Berwald said but didn't bother showing his disappointment on his face. "Go on with it then."

"We're skipping the formalities so you get dare." He grinned, trying to seem innocent. "So, Berwald I'm going to need you to start stripping and take this," he handed him a skateboard that was placed up against the wall. "And ride around naked from one side of the parking lot to the other."

"You've got to be kidding me." Berwald groaned but accepted the skateboard none the less as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a chiseled chest and started to undo his pants as he walked out the front door.

Everyone ran for the railing outside to watch the large man on the skateboard. Alfred was leaning over excited, he loved when Gilbert gave people stupid dares like this and they actually did them. The large blonde was stripped, getting ready to push off when Gilbert ran down, smacked his ass and sent him on his way across the parking lot as the bleached blonde cackled.

After a few more dares of a stupid variety Gilbert finally stopped on Alfred, his smirk full force as he faced him.

"Alfie," he sang. "Be a man won't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"It's high time you give Arthur here a good ol' peck on that pretty lil mouth of his." Arthur and Alfred's faces flushed as they looked at each other.

"Gil, he has a girlfriend. That's hardly appropriate." He frowned.

"Like I give a shit. Arthur, do you have a problem with this?" He asked, shooting a winning grin at Arthur.

"A kiss is barely anything. I'd much rather just have a good make out." He grinned, pulling Alfred over to him by the collar of his shirt. Alfred was at a loss for words. He was about to make out with Arthur, _his Arthur!_ "You ready?" He asked, his voice just barely above a whisper.

Alfred felt his hot breath against his face and it shot right down to his pants. "Oh shit, Artie." He was barely able to get that out of his throat before the smaller man's mouth closed around his.

This was bad, but also very, very good. Oh _god! _

xXx

**Author's note numah two: **ahah cliffhanger! Just be ready for a very exciting chapter four that should be up within the next few days if I keep up my writing pace! Thanks for reading chapter three!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hello, darlings! Welcome to chapter four! This one contains sexual content, swearing, Alfred is a whore, Arthur is a dick, Gilbert is Gilbert, and oh the drama! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy! Reviews are always welcome! Happy belated birthday to my baby, Alfred! USA! USA! Also, sorry for the delay, I got wrapped up in a HP fic ahah, don't know where that urge came from but there it was. But all your lovely reviews make me write faster!

**XXShyNightmareXX: **Hello again! (: Yes, you would be correct about the entrance of the next character Lukas! Though, he won't be saying much until probably the next chapter! But you have no clue how happy your reviews make me! Ahah! Thank you so much!

xXx

Alfred's head was spinning, he didn't know what time it was, how much alcohol he had consumed, hell he didn't even know who he was making out with at that moment. He thought it had been Arthur but something in the back of his mind told him _no, _this was not his Arthur. The lips were not as full as the messy blondes, the kisses not as thought out or passionate.

He opened his blue eyes to be met with the dark, almost red eyes of Gilbert, whose tongue was currently in his mouth. He pulled back as fast as he could, wiping a string of saliva away from his chin.

"Damn, Alfie! I would never guess you're a virgin by the way you kiss!" He laughed, patting Alfred on the shoulder before moving about the room. He had just made out with his brother's boyfriend. He was a terrible brother! Matthew would never forgive him!

"Alfie," The voice his body longed for drew him out of his inner turmoil and he turned to face the shorter blonde. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for you to finish snogging with fucking Gilbert so I could make you _mine!_" He whined as he pulled Alfred back towards the futon.

Arthur pulled Alfred on top of him as he leaned back, his mouth tailing kisses down Alfred's neck. He couldn't contain the groan that came out of his throat when he hit the sensitive spot just behind his ear, it probably didn't help that the messy blonde was grinding his hard cock up against his own.

Was everything getting too hot or was it just him? He latched his lips onto Arthur's drawing a seductive mewl out of messy blonde. Arthur's lips were driving him mad, he wanted so much more than the other was probably willing to give. Or so he thought until Arthur pulled back just enough to pull Alfred's shirt over his head.

He bent down to capture Arthur's lips again only to be pulled up and away from the panting teen.

"What the fuck!" He growled turning around to face whoever had pulled him away. Mathias was grinning down at him with half lidded eyes.

"Al," He whispered, his lips ghosting over the shell of his ear. "I didn't think seeing you all hot and bothered like that would really bother me but I changed my mind." Alfred felt his lips trailing over his cheek until they were over his own.

What the fuck was happening tonight?!

Even though that thought went through his head that didn't stop him from kissing his best friend back, their tongue's battling for dominance as Mathias pushed his back up against the wall, his knee rubbing up against Alfred's already hot and bothered crotch.

Alfred felt his face pulled away from Mathias's needy mouth to be met with another set of lips upon his own and he couldn't help but moan into the demanding mouth of Gilbert. He was furious with his body for giving in to his two best friends when he had an expecting Arthur waiting for him! It wasn't helping his situation any with his cock responding to Mathias's touch so eagerly.

Mathias's tongue swiped across his bottom lip as Gilbert worked down his neck and jaw and if he didn't get out of this soon he was probably going to cum in his pants and how embarrassing would _that _be, probably more embarrassing then making out with his two best friends, that's for sure.

"Guys," He moaned, and he so did NOT grind back against Mathias's knee. Nope. "I gotta get back to Artie."

The two men shrugged and walked away leaving Alfred shocked. Did they seriously act like nothing just happened?! If he remembered this tomorrow he was going to have to have a talk with them about this! But that was for a later time and he really, _really _needed to find Arthur right now.

He pushed off the wall, looking around the small apartment for the messy blonde. Seriously, how could he not see him in this one bedroom apartment?! He spun around again to see if Arthur was somehow behind him but was met with yet another blonde. He really needed to dye his hair a different color or something, all these blonde guys were getting out of hand.

This blonde was about the same height as Arthur, though his hair was a lighter color and longer, pinned back away from his face on one side. He pulled Alfred's face down to his, giving him a look of…disinterest?

"Er, hello?" He said, raising a honey blonde eyebrow at him.

"Alfred, I want to do something." The blonde said with utmost seriousness.

"You're Lukas, right? I've only just heard about you ton-" Lukas pressed his lips onto Alfred's cupping the back of his neck to make sure the honey blonde didn't move. Then, without warning Lukas pulled back and put a finger to his lips.

"Hm." Was all he said before walking off and wrapping himself around Mathias's middle.

Alfred stood there for a moment completely shocked, what the hell had that been about? He shrugged it off and set off to meet Arthur again. He looked in the bathroom and nope, only Mathias and Lukas doing things Alfred would rather not creep in on, the bed was also occupied by Berwald and Tino so where the hell was Arthur?!

He was about to give up on his search until a hand grabbed onto his arm, pulling him into the closet and a warm mouth latched onto his.

Once they pulled apart Alfred was breathing hard, his forehead resting against Arthur's. "I've been looking for you, Artie." He pouted.

"And I've been waiting for you." He grinned, leaning up to leave a light peck on his kiss swollen lips. "But, sadly, this is the only place that we could manage to get any privacy." He chuckled motioning to their current surroundings.

Alfred couldn't handle this any longer; he crashed his lips onto Arthur's, who moaned eagerly into the rough kiss. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, pressing their chests together and slamming Alfred's back up against the wall.

He had to lean down so he didn't slam his head against the top shelf in the closet but heck, he could totally ignore that at this moment. He pulled Arthur's shirt over his head so his hands could roam that damn fine chest, his fingers ghosting over the messy blonde's slightly visible abs. Arthur shivered and groaned. He nipped at his bottom lip before slipping his tongue into Alfred's mouth, his tongue teasing his own.

Alfred groaned, grinding against Arthur. This was moving way too slow yet way too fast for him all at once, he didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't even notice when Arthur's mouth left his and he knelt down before him and started to undo his belt buckle.

Arthur ran his hands up and down his thighs once his pants were out of his way, only leaving his really awesome Star Trek boxing between Arthur's teasing fingers and his cock. Alfred licked his lips at the sight, Arthur's hungry green eyes racking over his lower body.

Without much warning Arthur pulled down the offending boxers, which Alfred happily kicked off, and wrapped his thin fingers around him, his lips teasing the head as his hand slowly started moving up and down his shaft.

Alfred bit down on his knuckles doing his best to keep from being too loud and it seemed to be working for a bit, his head leaning back on the wall and his other hand threaded through Arthur's hair, which was surprisingly soft it was considering how messy it looked all the time. But once Arthur's mouth was fully around him he couldn't help the helpless moan that escaped him.

"Artie," he moaned, trying his best not to buck his hips into the warmth of Arthur's mouth. "This is fucking amazing." He groaned pulling slightly on the mess of blonde beneath his fingers.

Arthur's tongue circled around the head before making its way down the bottom of his shaft, Alfred's knees felt weak as the familiar coil in his stomach formed. He knew he wasn't far off and with the way Arthur's mouth was moving he wasn't going to stop until it happened.

"Fuck," he hissed, Arthur's hands moved to hold down his hips with enough force to leave bruises. "Art- please," he ran his fingers through the soft blonde hair as lovely as he could as he felt the much welcomed release burst through him.

The closet door burst open, Alfred was half startled wanting to pull up his pants and the other half being extremely embarrassed that he just came down Arthur's throat. Arthur apparently hadn't minded, only whipping his mouth off with the back of his hand and straightening himself up enough to wrap his arms around Alfred.

"I thought you guys might need this." Gilbert laughed as he tossed a small square package and a tiny slim bottle at Alfred, who reached out to catch them and be cool in front of the guy who just gave him head, only to fumble and finally get them just before they got out of reach.

Alfred looked down and blushed, would he really need these tonight?

"Thank you, Gilly. It's much appreciated, really." Arthur grinned, leaning up and biting down on Alfred's collarbone.

"I'll just leave you both to it then." He cackled, sliding the door closed again.

There was a moment of silence after Gilbert left, leaving Alfred feel awkward and Arthur leaving bite marks down his chest. All in all his first blow job had been mind blowing and he didn't feel that drunk anymore, thank god, and if there was still more to come then fucking shit. This was going to end up being one hell of a night.

Arthur stopped his biting enough to look up at Alfred, green eyes filled with mirth and that damn smirk curved on his lips.

"Are you ready for the main course?" He leaned forward kissing down Alfred's trail of curly honey blonde hair. "I'll blow your fucking mind."

"Pretty sure you already did that," Alfred grinned, he slowly wrapping his fingers around Arthur's wrist and pulling him back up. "What else can you give me?" Ghosting his lips over Arthur's he heard the smaller blonde suck in a breath.

Arthur crashed their lips together, his hands weaving themselves through the hair at Alfred's neck as he pulled them down to the floor. Alfred pushed his chest up against Arthur's, holding most of his own body weight on his elbows. He ground his semi hard cock up against Arthur's thigh, hissing when he was met with jeans instead of pale skin.

"Not fair, Artie." He gestured down with his head. "Lose them."

Arthur only smirked, not bothering with a response as he shed his pants and boxers. "Anything for you, babe." He kissed the corner of Alfred mouth softly. "Know what to do next?"

"I'm a virgin, not stupid." Arthur laughed lightly as he played with the hair at the nap of his neck. Alfred fumbled behind him for the bottle of lube and popped open the lid and plopping a good amount in his hand and warming it up before coating his fingers in it.

He moved in between Arthur's legs and got comfortable there before moving and circling the tip of his slick finger over the tight ring of muscles. "Ready?" He kissed Arthur's temple lightly as the messy blonde nodded.

"Get on with it then. I can't stay hard forever." Alfred laughed as he slowly pushed the first finger into Arthur. He wiggled underneath Alfred, trying to accommodate the feeling as Alfred slowly started thrusting his finger deeper into him. Alfred kept a steady tempo with his fingers, slowly adding a second and third as he went, grateful for Arthur's moans to lead him forward and know that he wasn't actually hurting him, further encouraging him when he started thrusting back against his fingers.

"Alfred, _please, _fucking put it in already!" Arthur moaned, rolling his hips against Alfred's fingers again.

Alfred could only manage a nod as he pulled his fingers out and pulled back enough to rip open the condom package and slid it oven himself and coated himself in a good amount of lube, not wanting to hurt Arthur even with all the preparation.

He kissed all over Arthur's face as he positioned himself at Arthur's entrance. As he pushed in Arthur let him get all the way to the hilt before Alfred had to stop himself. He hissed, going rigid over Arthur's panting body.

"You okay, Al?" He asked quietly, his slim fingers running up and down the slope of Alfred's back.

"Yeah," He nodded, kissing Arthur quickly on the lips. "You're just really fucking tight. Give me a minute before I bust a nut just going in you."

Arthur laughed, waiting probably half a minute before rolling his hips, making Alfred moan loudly. "Alfie," He sang. "Fuck me, please."

"As you wish, Artie." He grinned pulling back slowly before pushing in again.

He set a fast pace, Arthur scratching up his back where he was just slowly touching moaning loudly as Alfred slammed into him. He knew he wasn't going to last long, but fuck, had he dreamed about this for the past few days. He pulled Arthur closer by his hips, shifting his body so he was reaching deeper into Arthur with each thrust. He wrapped his arms fully around Arthur's waist, keeping him close, his back arched up off the floor.

Arthur came with a, really fucking sexy, moan, up on their chests. Alfred still ramming into him as Arthur continued to moan under him, kissing up his jaw, ignoring his obviously really sweaty hair.

Alfred came again with a grunt into Arthur, his body jolting before he finally became limp, falling on top of Arthur breathing heavily.

After a moment he pulled back enough to look at his face, pushing the damp hair off of Arthur's forehead before placing a kiss. Arthur scrunched up his nose and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Get off you big oaf." Arthur laughed. "You're going to squish me."

"Fuck off! I'm not that fat!" He pouted. Arthur kissed him quickly before pushing him away.

"I never said you were fat."

Alfred pulled out of him as softly as he could then discarded of the condom, tying the end and tossing it into the trash bin right outside the closet. He laid back down next to Arthur, kissing his cheek.

"Can we just stay in here for the rest of the night?" he asked, barely a whisper in Arthur's ear.

"Not a chance in hell." Arthur laughed. "I will not have my back in pain because of you tomorrow. I'll have enough pain as it is elsewhere." He shifted so he was leaning back on his elbows.

"Well let's go steal the chair before Gilbert gets around to it then." Alfred shrugged as he slipped back into his pants. He jumped up, nearly missing hitting his head on the shelf. "Come on then."

"Alright, alright." Arthur grabbed hold of Alfred hand so he could pull him to his feet. Alfred obliged, pulling him up and holding him close. "Let go, you git! Hold me all you want once we get to the blasted chair." Alfred picked him up, holding him bridal style and headed for the living room, much to Arthur's displeasure and cursing.

The rest of the apartment was fast asleep, not giving two shits that Alfred just had sex. Shit, he just had sex, with fucking Arthur Kirkland of all people, the very same Arthur Kirkland who had a fucking girlfriend. He placed Arthur on the chair, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around them both.

Boy, was he fucked. He curled up on the chair around Arthur, who was comfortably sleeping half on his chest, breathing evenly as he slept. Alfred traced along the bridge of his nose lightly, watching him swat away his hand in the early morning light.

He guessed he could figure all the rest of his thoughts out when he woke up, he didn't need his half drunk, half post sex brain making any decisions for him. That would just lead to trouble that he didn't need or want.

He kissed the top of his head lightly, breathing in deeply before letting himself slip into much needed sleep.


End file.
